NAND flash memory devices are typically used to store data that is to be read out in large blocks (e.g., digitized images or music). Because of the slow access times of NAND flash, several devices may be placed on a common bus in parallel and accessed at approximately the same time. When the data from each one is available, it can be read one device at a time. However, placing all those input/output (I/O) pins in parallel may cause capacitive loading that degrades the signal quality on the bus and thereby reduces the maximum useful throughput on the bus. Alternatively, accessing only one device at a time may cause the access times to accumulate, also slowing down overall throughput of the bus.